


Dangandori! Girls Killing Party - A Dreadful Paradise

by Squirreliix



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, bandori - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad plot twists, BanG Dream AU, Big ol sigh..., But that didn’t save Kaede, Can you really consider this graphic...?, Chapter 5 you know where it’s at, Character Death, Character Development, Couldn’t tag all the relationships, Crossover, Cuz she Kaedead, Danganronpa AU, Death everywhere!, Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Field Trip gone wrong, Gen, Hidden Talent, Hina and Kanon of course live because I’m biased, Hina keeps saying boppin, Horrid I know, Killing, Listen to music for atmosphere, Mild Gayness, Mild cursing...?, Monomichelle is based off of 2nd stage bc 3rd stage is thick so help, Murder Mystery, My First AO3 Post, Sacrifice, Screenplay/Script Format, Sorry for blabbering, Spoilers: They died, Stress, Suffer now, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Tsugumi ain’t mastermind cuz this is a different Tsugu mind you, Unconventional Format, Will there be multiple double deaths? NOBODY KNOWS!, You want some angst? Have badly written one then., Yuri is like only mentioned a few times so idk why I tagged her, references, script format?, the protag lives because plot armor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirreliix/pseuds/Squirreliix
Summary: 25 Students.One Field trip.And one Teddy Bear.What’s there to lose?______________________________________________________________________......Everything.





	Dangandori! Girls Killing Party - A Dreadful Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Never really expected for this to be my first AO3 post but I’ll try my best to keep you guys entertained and dead! I’m really not the best writer out there in the bunch to be honest. The two things I like to write about are fantasy/supernatural settings and death. Those are two things I can call myself a connoisseur of. But not so much. I aspire to be a good writer and I’ve still got some ways to go. (Hahahaha please don’t kill me for that reference.) 
> 
> I’m a lil bit confused about the formatting but I’ll get used to it. I currently have a Wattpad and Ao3 account. I’m thinking of making a ffn account so I could crosspost on three different sites because I wanna suffer for the sake of my writing. Everybody does, right? I’m not the only one, right? Anyways enjoy this burning trash heap of a crossover au.
> 
> (Criticism IS welcomed! I do need to improve.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi gets a invitation letter from CiRCLE Academy for Talented Individuals and of course, she accepts with enthusiasm. Will it be really what she hoped it would be or would her dreams shatter of being just like her idols?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this end well? Nobody knows! But anyways the others will be introduced later. So will Marina. She’ll be the Teacher of Kasumi and the other girls class. But here’s the thing. She won’t be in the killing game because whoops. Teddy Bear Lady left her be because she liked teenagers killing each other better.

_A crowd gathers around me, holding cameras and microphones. I feel a little bit hazy but I still felt solid. I then turned around to see someone, calling for me._

 

_Kasumi! Kasumi! How did you get that wonderful voice?_

 

 **Kasumi:** Practice makes perfect! But I guess wishing among the stars also helps!

 

_Toyama-San over here! What do you think about the up and coming girl band, One World?_

 

 **Kasumi:** They’re doing pretty well! I wish them luck with their future adventures!

 

_Toyama Kasumi, what do you think about the newest Super High School Level Singer?_

 

 **Kasumi:** They seem sweet and have a great future! Keep moving forward.

 

 **???:** _Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan!_

 

_That voice! It seems familiar… but whose voice is it? Is it someone who I know in real life…?_

 

 **Kasumi:** Wait- huh? Where-

 

_My dreamy haze seemed to fall apart and… I hear the voice clearly now._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **???:** Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan!

 

_I hear a voice from downstairs yelling for me. But who...? Ugh... I’m way too tired to wake up. Just let me sleep for a little bit more, please… I wanna dream more..._

 

 **???:** Onee-Chan. Get down here!

 

_Ehhh? Onee-chan? That must be Aa-Chan! What’s so important that I have to come down there? I wonder what she needs... I guess I should wake up now._

 

 **???:** Onee-chan!

 

 **Kasumi:** Okay, okay! I’ll be down there in a second!

 

_I yawned from under my blanket and threw it off my body. I sit up on my mattress and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a bit until they were fully open and awake. The floor felt a bit cold so I wore my slippers and slid over to my bedroom’s door. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I was met with a slightly agitated Aa-Chan in front of me at the bottom._

 

 **Kasumi:** Ah. Aa-Chan! What is it that you need?

 

_She still looked a bit annoyed but brushed it off with a small sigh. She looked at me and had a letter in her hand. I stared at it._

 

 **Kasumi:** Huh? What’s this? Is this for you? Or…?

 

 **Asuka:** It’s the reason why you’re down here. Can’t you clearly see?

 

 **Kasumi:** Huh?

 

_She lifted the envelope right in front of my face. I scanned it to see it addressed to me._

 

 **Asuka:** It’s for you.

 

 **Kasumi:** What’s it for though? Is it from Hagumi?

 

 **Asuka:** Obviously not. Some kind of invitation letter from a certain Academy.

 

_She smirked._

 

 **Kasumi:** Wait- Academy? You don’t mean that…

 

_Asuka chuckled then smiled._

 

 **Asuka:** Read it for yourself.

 

_Aa-Chan handed the envelope to me and I grabbed it, looking at the front. I pulled the seal flap off from the flaps on the bottom. I opened up the envelope to see a letter inside of it. I pulled the letter out and ran upstairs._

 

 **Kasumi:** Thanks!!!

 

 **Asuka:** Hey! Don’t fall!

 

_A wide smile spread across my face as I ran straight into my bedroom. I sat in a chair and placed the letter down on my wooden desk. I unfolded the letter and started reading from the top. My eyes widened._

  


Dear Toyama Kasumi,

 

The CiRCLE Acdemy for Talented Individuals council would like to invite you to be a student at their school. After learning of your talents from your bandmates and others who heard your talent we’ve decided you seem like a great choice for our acdemy. Starting today you hereby have the new title of Super High School Level Singer because of your voice and talent. Now, don’t worry about anything. You’ll start going to the Academy next week so you have all the time you need. Your necessary needs will also be all cared for.-

 

_That’s it. That’s all I needed to hear. I smiled from ear to ear and let out a call of what I’d like to call… sweet victory. Aa-Chan ended up yelling at me for being so loud upstairs._

 

 **Asuka:** Hey, Onee-Chan?

 

_She said from the doorway. I turned around to look at her._

 

 **Kasumi:** What is it, sis?

 

 **Asuka:** Did you remember to read the terms, checklist of items, your schedule, housing arrangements… oh. And what about your teacher?

 

_Wait, what? Crap. I have to check those out._

 

 **Kasumi:** Yup! Yeah, I did!

 

 **Asuka:** You’re bad at lying, I would know. Make sure to read all of them. ALL OF THEM. Okay? I wouldn’t want you getting lost about who’s the teacher.

 

_I turned her around and pushed her out of my room._

 

 **Kasumi:** Yup! Will do! I will do it, Aa-Chan!

 

 **Asuka:** Whatever you say… and make sure to have everything packed up.

 

 **Kasumi:** Got’cha! Alright, byeeee!

 

_I slammed the door on her and squealed. I jumped onto my bed and an idea came into my head._

 

 **Kasumi:** Oh, I can’t wait! I’ve gotta call Hagu and tell her about this!

 

_I pulled my phone from the charger and turned it on. I pressed contacts and called Hagumi._

 

_Ring! Ring!_

 

_All I have to do is wait now._

 

 **Hagumi:** Oh, Kaa-Kun!

 

 **Kasumi:** Hagu!

 

 **Hagumi:** You seem excited today! What’s going on?

 

 **Kasumi:** Ehe!

 

 **Hagumi:** Tell me! Tell me! What is it Kaa-Kun?!

 

 **Kasumi:** Well it’s just… ehe!

 

 **Hagumi:** Ehe?

 

 **Kasumi:** Sorry! I’m just so excited! Eee!

 

 **Hagumi:** Ooh! Tell me! I wanna be excited with you!

 

 **Kasumi:** Well… I’m gonna be…

 

 **Hagumi:** What is it Kaa-Kun? What?

 

 **Kasumi:** A student at CiRCLE Academy for Talented Individuals! Eeee!

 

 **Hagumi:** You are?! I’m so happy for you!

 

_We both squeal on excitement and happiness over the phone. But I decided to keep it on the lower level or else Aa-Chan would scream at me for being so loud upstairs. Again._

 

 **Hagumi:** Hehe! You know what else is exciting, Kaa-Kun?

 

 **Kasumi:** You something to tell me, Hagu?

 

 **Hagumi:** Yup! Guess, guess!

 

 **Kasumi:** Uhhh, you’ve got an unlimited amount of croquettes?!

 

 **Hagumi** : No you silly! But mhhh! That does sound good as well…

 

 **Kasumi:** So, what is it Hagu?

 

 **Hagumi:** Turns out that I’m gonna be in the same class as you!

 

 **Kasumi:** Wait! That means you’re in-!

 

 **Hagumi:** Yup! Surprise Kaa-Kun!

 

 **Kasumi:** Aaaa! What’s your talent?

 

 **Hagumi:** Do you wanna know? Do you, do you?

 

 **Kasumi:** Yeah!

 

 **Hagumi:** It has to do with my past club!

 

 **Kasumi:** Softball? Am I right???

 

 **Hagumi:** Yay! You got it right!

 

 **Kasumi:** Woohoo! Anyways, do you know anyone else that’s gonna be in our class, starting next week?

 

 **Hagumi:** Hmm, let me check the list… I don’t think so?

 

 **Kasumi:** Oh?

 

 **Hagumi:** But I might be wrong…

 

 **Hagumi:** Wait… I think I know this one.

 

 **Kasumi:** Who…?

 

 **Hagumi:** But not personally though.

 

 **Kasumi:** Ohhh, you know of her from the internet. I get it.

 

 **Hagumi:** Yup!

 

 **Kasumi:** What’s her name?

 

 **Hagumi:** I think it was… Minato Yukina?

 

_Wait that name…!_

 

 **Kasumi:** Minato Yukina, huh…

 

 **Hagumi:** Yeah! Do you know her?

 

 **Kasumi:** Isn’t she famous?

 

 **Hagumi:** Mhm!

 

 **Kasumi:** So that means… there’s a… celebrity in our class?!

 

 **Hagumi:** Yeah! I was confused too but now I’m excited! I wonder what’s she like in person!

 

_Hmm… I guess I’ve got to meet her. I AM the SHSL Singer after all… maybe she could give me vocal lessons to help me achieve my dream! Yeah, I think I’ll do that. I’ll try to find her on the first day of school and make friends with her! Then we’ll sing together and stuff! That’ll be great! But I gotta remember that later._

 

 **Kasumi:** Is there anybody else that you know there, Hagumi-Chan?

 

 **Hagumi:** Nope! I think the only people I know are you and Minato-San! But I’ll check later again.

 

 **Kasumi:** Ahh, okay!

 

 **Hagumi:** What about you? Do YOU know anybody from our class list?

 

 **Kasumi:** Hmm.. well…

 

 **Kasumi:** Wait, let me check.

 

_I grabbed the letter from the desk and flipped it to see my class list. I read through the list and noticed something. Wait, someone. Yeah, I think I’ve heard of the name before. Or read it…_

 

 **Kasumi:** Hazawa Tsumugi.

 

 **Hagumi:** Eh?

 

 **Kasumi:** Isn’t she the waitress at that one cafe we go to?

 

 **Hagumi:** Oh yeah! Isn’t she the one with brown hair and eyes?

 

 **Kasumi:** Mhm! That’s the one. Mhhhh…

 

 **Hagumi:** What are you thinking about, Kasumi-Chan?

 

 **Kasumi:** I wonder what her talent is… mhhh… does it say their talents anywhere?

 

 **Hagumi:** I’m not sure but… let’s guess and make a list just from the names!

 

 **Kasumi:** Okay! So, I’ll go first. Uhmm...

 

_I scrolled through the list to go to the first name. Aoba Moca._

 

 **Kasumi:** What about Aoba Moca?

 

 **Hagumi:** Err. Hmm… as in Mocha Latte?

 

 **Kasumi:** Pftt- Okay!

 

 **Hagumi:** Uh, Barista!

 

 **Kasumi:** Your turn!

 

 **Hagumi:** Okay… (this might be random but-) ehhhm. Seta Kaoru?

 

 **Kasumi:** Ooh, uh. Has to do with fragrance… maybe perfume or flowers?

 

 **Hagumi:** Mhhhhh, oh. I have to go. Gotta work in the shop.

 

 **Kasumi:** Oh, okay. So should we meet up later?

 

 **Hagumi:** Yeah, at the cafe.

 

 **Kasumi:** What time?

 

 **Hagumi:** Maybe 3:00 Pm?

 

 **Kasumi:** Got it.

 

 **Hagumi:** Anyways, bye! My dad is calling me over!

 

 **Kasumi:** Okay, bye Hagu!

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

[Call ended]

 

_What was it again… Cafe at 3? Yeah, that was it. I’ve got to write it down somewhere._

 

_I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and took a random pen from the pencil cup. I scribbled onto the paper. The words “Go meet Hagu-Chan at Cafe. 3:00 PM. Don’t be late!” were in black ink. I took my scissors and cut the paper smaller. The paper that was cut off ended up getting thrown into the trash can in my room. Then, I folded up the paper and placed tape on it._

 

 **Kasumi:** Mhh… what time is it?

 

_I turn to the clock. It said it was 10:30 am. So there’s still time. But what should I do with this time I have? Maybe movies will just have to do!_

 

 **Asuka:** Did you read all of it?

 

 **Kasumi:** Oh dear… how did you?

 

 **Asuka:** I had a hunch. Now read all of it before you do what you’re gonna do. It won't take a long time.

 

 **Kasumi:** Okay, okay, Aa-Chan. I will.

 

 **Asuka:** Good.

 

_She walked away but paused for a second in the hallway. She turned her head to me._

 

 **Asuka:** Oh, and Mom told me to ask you if you want ice cream. You want some?

 

_I nodded as my hair followed my movements._

 

 **Asuka:** Alright, I’ll let her know.

 

_Now… time for research and death-by-too-much-information time!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Act one of [Prologue] END


End file.
